This Is How You Remind Me
by yourethevoicex3
Summary: Summary: Lily and Miley play a game of truth or dare. But some truths will be revealed that no one expected. After these secrets are found out, Lily and Miley's life will be changed forever. A Liley romantic fanfic.
1. The truth is revealed

**This Is How You Remind Me**

**Summary: Lily is sleeping over Miley's house and they play a game of truth or dare. But some truths will be revealed that no one expected. After these secrets are found out, Lily and Miley's life will be changed forever. A Liley romantic fanfic. Don't like? Then DON'T READ. **

Lily Truscott stood in front of the mirror in her room, brushing on a light shade of blush and combing her silky, blonde hair. She had just spent the past hour trying to find the perfect outfit. After 5 pairs of jeans, 3 skirts, and 7 t-shirts, she had finally found something that she actually felt made her look half-way decent. She didn't know what was getting into her. It was just a sleepover with Miley. They did this all the time. Miley was her best friend, the one person she could trust with all her secrets, and the one person she could be her true self around. So why did she seem to get so nervous and self conscious around her lately? Lily, had a few ideas in her head, but was too scared to admit them. Miley and Lily were inseparable, and their had been rumors before about them being more, but they were complete and utter bull. At least, that's what Lily had thought. But the fear that was burning in the back of her mind was that part of her wanted the gossip to be true. She wanted her and Miley to be more than just BFF's, and this thought terrified her to no end. Every time she looked into her greenish blue eyes, and her her adorable laugh it drove her insane...But nonetheless, she was still going to sleep over her house tonight. She would make the feelings go away. She had no idea how, but she would.

An hour later, Lily's mother dropped her off at the Stewart house. Lily gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and then made her way to the door. She rung the doorbell and heard the familliar sound of Miley running down the stairs to greet her. Suddenly, the door swung open and there was Miley. She was already in her pajamas. A low-cut, pink tank top and matching shorts. Lily found herself drifting off into thoughts about her best friend that she knew she shouldn't be having, so she shook her head to go back to normal. "_Damn it, Lily, stop it! She's Miley. Your best friend. And she's a girl for God's sakes. You can't think of her like that.", _a voice in Lily's head said. Lily knew the voice was correct. She couldn't feel this way. It was wrong. "_But if it's so wrong, why does it feel so right?"_, another voiced in the back of Lily's mind echoed, and Lily quickly stormed into the house, trying to find something, _anything, _that could take her mind off of her feelings.

"Is something up, Lil? You seem a little weird." Miley stated, worrying about her best friend.

Lily quickly shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong at all, Miles." She lied.

"Ok, if you're sure..." Miley said, hesitantly. Suddenly she perked up, as an idea came to her mind. "Let's go play truth or dare!"

Lily was about to say no, but then decided that instead of acting so nervous, she was going to just have fun with Miley instead of moping the night away. "Ok, sure." she said, a smile on her face.

Lily and Miley walked to Miley's room and flopped down on the bed. "_This is torture"_, Lily thought, as she stared at the beautiful girl sitting before her. She didn't know how much longer she could fight these feelings that were no longer just taking over her mind, but her heart as well. She leaned back against on the pillows and sighed.

"Ok, so who's gonna go first?" Lily questioned.

"Ummm, I think I will. Kay, truth or dare?" Miley asked in anticipation for Lily's answer.

Lily paused, not knowing which one to choose. Dare could be something gross or freaky, but if she chose truth the infamous "Who do you like?" question could come up and then Lily would be trapped in a corner. She has always been a sucky liar.

She gulped and bravely answered. "Truth."

Miley laughed and tilted her head, trying to think of a good truth. Lily's heart nearly melted. She was so cute when she laughed.

"Well, let's see, Truscott...what should I make you tell the truth about? Hmm, I know. Who do you like?

Lily's heart dropped to her stomach. This is what she had been afraid of. "Uhh, umm no one. I like no one." She mumbled, laughing nervously. She could feel her cheeks burning. "_Shit!"_ she screamed inside her head. There was no way Miley was going to buy this. She was going to call her on it.

"Oh, come on, Lily. Don't lie to me. And don't tell me you aren't, cause I can always tell when you're lying and you are definitely doing it now. It can't be that bad! What, is it like, Oliver or something?

_No, it's not Oliver, smart one. It's you. The sweetest, funniest, most amazing person I have ever met._ This is what Lily wanted to tell Miley, but she couldn't find the courage. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears. This was too much for her. Miley became worried and pulled her into a close embrace.

"Oh my God, what's wrong? What did I say? You know you can tell me. I love you." Miley stroked her hair, wanting nothing more than to comfort her best friend and make her happy again."

Lily began to cry even harder. "I love you too, Miley. And that's what the problem is."

Miley pulled away for a moment, incredibly puzzled. She looked at Lily. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Lily took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. This was the moment. She had to say it. "What I mean is... The reason I can't tell you I like is because the person I like is you. Not just as friends. As more..."

_**To be continued...**_

**So, what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Have any suggestions? Reviews love, so make sure you do! **


	2. I Could Get Used To Kissing A Girl

**Ok, guys, here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy reading it, cause I know I enjoyed writing it!**

The look on Miley's face was of pure shock. She couldn't believe this. Lily, her best friend in the whole entire world liked her? And not just like, but _like_ like. She definitely didn't see that coming. Not at all. Her mind was swimming with so many emotions. But before she could figure them all out, she knew she had to say something. Something to make the worried, nervous look on Lily's face dissapear.

"You..you like me? Really?" Miley asked, not being able to form any other words.

Lily nodded her head. "Yeah. I do. I am sorry. I am so, so sorry and I know it is completely wrong and-"

"How did you know?" Miley cut off. She had so many questions and she needed to figure out the answers.

Lily's heartbeat slowed down a little. She was happy that even though Miley wasn't jumping for joy or returning the feelings, she wasn't screaming or calling her disgusting, which was what she had feared the most.

"Um, well, I guess I know because...God, this gonna sound so corny...whenever you walk into the room my heart starts beating so fast and my stomach gets all butterly-ish. And I actually care about what you think of me, ya know? Whenever I see you I want you to think I am pretty and smart and funny and stuff. When we fight I go absolutely insane..and when you're sad, I am too and I feel like...I dunno. All I know is that I am crazy for you, Miles." Lily confessed. She could not believe that she had worked up the courage to say all that.

Miley's eyes widened. She could not believe the words Lily was saying. Something inside her told her that she should not like this and that it was wrong...but there was a bigger part telling her that it was right. So, so right. _"What is going on with me?"_ Miley thought. These feelings couldn't actually be mutual, could they? Suddenly she decided that her and Lily needed to talk this out.

"Le - let's go for a walk on the beach." Miley stammered quietly.

Miley was confusing Lily. She didn't know what Miley was thinking or feeling, and that bothered her. The had always opened up to each other.

"It's like, almost midnight and you wanna go on a walk for the beach? What are you thinking, Miley?"

"Look, I know it's midnight, but I just think we need to take a walk together and think. Cause I honestly have no idea what I am thinking right now. Okay?"

Lily nodded and the two best friends got up and walked out to the beach together, not bothering to change out of their pajamas. For a few minutes, no words were spoken. The only sound was the crashing of the waves. Miley was so confused. She had thought about being more than friends with Lily before, but only as a thought. The possibility of it being real never occured to her. But right now, it could be. Four words were all she had to say. I like you too. That was all. But what would people think? She didn't want her father, Jackson, or Oliver to think of her as some freak. Was that all worth it for Lily? She would never know until she tried...

Suddenly, Miley slid her hand into Lily's. Lily gave her a strange look, sort of asking whether or not she could hold Miley's hand back. Miley nodded and squeezed Lily's hand tightly. They continued to walk on until finally, Lily broke the silence.

"You know, it's getting kind of late. We should probably head back to your house."

"We probably should. But first I need to do something..."

Without giving a second thought towards what she was doing, Miley pulled Lily close to her and rested her forehead on hers. Lily seemed to be frozen with shock. Miley slowly leaned in and gently pressed her lips to those of her best friend and Lily pressed back. The taste of her strawberry lip gloss tasted sweet on Miley's mouth. Neither one wanted this perfect moment to end.

"Ya know Lil, I think I could get used to kissing a girl." Miley said after the kiss ended, giggling half from nervousness and half from happiness.

Lily gave a wide smile. "Me too, Miles. Me too."

They then walked back to Miley's house, hand in hand, both feeling as if they were on cloud nine...

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

**Remember, reviews are amazingtastic and I adore them. :-)**


End file.
